


Fidelidad eterna

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: OscuridadResumen: Regulus no perdonaría al Señor Tenebroso, y sin importar el costo vengaría a Kreacher.
Kudos: 2





	Fidelidad eterna

Regulus bebía con determinación la pócima de la desesperación, tenía las manos trémulas y veía sus peores miedos asediándolo, absorbiéndolo, taladrando su psique, le costaba tragar, quería deshacerse del terrible amargor que le reptaba la garganta y hacía que su mente diese vueltas.

No quería perder su objetivo, vengar a Kreacher, no ayudar a aquel hombre, no interesaba el dolor que representara, ni su pasado formándose delante suyo como pesadillas corpóreas que estremecían su cuerpo y conseguían que sudara copiosamente, sintiendo que en lugar de beber un líquido, atravesaran fuego por su tráquea, arena que lo dejaba más sediento.

Veía a todos los sangresucias asesinados acercándose con cuerpos cercenados o quemados, respirándole en el cuello, soltando un fétido olor a muerte y botando un líquido que chorreaba en su nuca, él no los mató pero ayudó en aquella labor, fue cómplice, un vil lazarillo de Lord Voldemort, y no sabía que actuaría en contra de los suyos.

Aquellas manos huesudas apretaban su garganta, cortaban su respiración, pero no debía ceder. Tomaba más y más, aunque se cuestionase por momentos si era válido sacrificarse así por un elfo, una leve claridad lo invadía recordándole el por qué lo hacía, que no era cualquier elfo, sino quien lo había apoyado toda su vida.

Kreacher veía cómo su Amo enloquecía por la desesperación, pero no podía transgedir sus órdenes, sabía el dolor que percibió en carne propia, lo único que fue más fuerte que aquella rotunda angustia fueron las órdenes de su Amo Regulus para volver a contarle y no morir allí, sin embargo, su Amo había sido muy contundente, dejar que se bebiera toda la pócima, cambiar los objetos para llevarse el verdadero guardapelo para destruirlo, que priorice el huir, y no la seguridad de su Amo, el deber de un elfo era servir, así atente contra lo que uno quisiera, su mayor satisfacción era servir sin interesar cual fuera la petición.

Por su parte, Regulus oía millones de gritos en su mente, apretando su cráneo y sumiéndolo en completa oscuridad, con la cabeza latiendo y los dientes crujiendo, bebía más y no sabía cuándo se acabaría.

—Amo Regulus, ya falta poco —dijo Kreacher, apretando el guardapelo falso con más fuerza de la debida, Regulus lo vio con ojos perdidos y siguió bebiendo.

Realmente era poco, cuando Regulus vio que ya no había nada más que beber, corrió en dirección al lago, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos para tomarla y quitar el amargor, al acercarlo a sus labios, una mano huesuda como la de sus pesadillas lo tomó del brazo, y otra del hombro, varios cuerpos emergieron del agua, y Kreacher intentó acercarse.

—¡CUMPLE MI ORDEN Y VETE! —gritó a viva voz Regulus antes de ser hundido por los inferi a las profundidas del lago.

Kreacher quitó el guardapelo, e inmediatamente ubicó el falso en el cuenco, viendo cómo se volvía a llenar.

Viró en dirección del lago nuevamente, sabiendo que el Amo Regulus ya no saldría y que no habría mejor forma de honrar su muerte que destruyendo el guardapelo y yéndose de allí.

Salió de la cueva y se apareció en la casa de los Black, dispuesto a serle fiel a su Amo.


End file.
